vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of the Damned
Brotherhood of the Damned is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. Summary FAMILY IS WHO YOU FIGHT FOR -- Armed with more power than ever, Finn creates an elaborate spell that allows him to take the upper hand and trap his brothers Klaus and Elijah. Realizing that Kol is also in trouble, Davina has no choice but to team up with the Originals to help. After the deadly events in the previous episode, Marcel must try to calm his volatile pack of suffering vampires, while remembering his days as a soldier during World War I when his leadership skills were equally brought to the test. Finally, Hayley finds herself conflicted when she learns that she and Jackson must participate in extreme and unconventional rituals prior to their wedding, which will put them both in a dangerous position. Cami also appears. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Guest Cast *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas Co-Starring *Yohance Myles as Joe (hallucination/flashback) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (body; archive footage) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore (body; archive footage) Trivia *Antagonist: Finn. * Finn creates a spell using Representational Magic to trap Klaus, Elijah and Kol in the astral plane where he can prevent them from harming him and where he can confront them on his own terms. To represent them, Finn uses several animals as analogues to his siblings: Klaus as the "big, bad wolf," Elijah as the "noble stag," Kol as the "wily fox," and himself as the boar; or, as Klaus put it, "the bore." * Finn had devised the boundary spell on the compound to break at nightfall during a New Orleans celebration called Carrillon Eve. His intention was that the hungry vampires would then attack the humans, breaking the rule about not feeding on the locals and revealing their existence to the city in hopes that this would be the end of the vampire community in New Orleans. * Marcel's past during World War I is shown during which time he took over leadership of his regiment and eventually turned them into his first vampires, which allowed them to survive an attack by the Germans using deadly poison gas. **Marcel was enlisted into the , also known as the Harlem Hell Fighters, or the Brotherhood of the Damned, in New York in 1916 before they were deployed to Séchault, France in the same year. Marcel and the Hell Fighters then fought hard in the trenches until the war finally ended in November 1918. * Elijah succeeds in breaking Finn's spell when he reveals that he had killed Tatia to Klaus, something that he had feared confessing since he had learned the truth about Tatia's death from Esther in Red Door. ** Though Klaus was understandably angry at this revelation, he ends up surprising everyone by forgiving Elijah. Because of these two uncharacteristic confessions, the animal representations of Elijah and Klaus as Finn imagined them were proven to be flawed (as Klaus was shown to be capable of forgiveness, while Elijah was shown to be less noble than he claimed), which ultimately led to Finn breaking the spell before he could risk being hurt in the chambre de chasse by his siblings. * Finn later revealed that he had created the spell because he suspected that Klaus and Elijah were keeping a secret, and he assumed that they were working together as a team in order to continue to hide it from him. Determined to discover what it is after his representation spell fails, Finn captures Marcel and his vampires to use his people . * Marcel successfully leads his vampires through the celebrations back to his house where they feed on his blood bags. Gia also healed Marcel of his werewolf bite by feeding him some of the blood he was given by Klaus to keep in storage for just such an emergency. Continuity *Marcel's military service during WWI was first referenced in the flashbacks to 1919 in Season One's episode Dance Back from the Grave. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. Anne's Church **The Abattoir **Chambre de Chasse **The Bayou **Marcel's Loft *Sechault, France (flashback) *Arkansas **Mikaelson Safe House Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode (of The Originals) to be written by Kyle Arrington. **This is also the second episode to be directed by Sylvain White, the first one being A Closer Walk With Thee. *This episode had about 1.74 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References *Elijah mentions , the father of psychoanalysis, whom he apparently knew personally and with whom he discussed psychology in Vienna in the 18th century. Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Extended Promo= :Gia: "Is that a werewolf bite?" :Marcel: "We cannot fall apart now." :Klaus: "I will get you out of that house-- whatever it takes." :Finn: "I want you to know how it feels to be powerless." :Gia: "We need to feed." :Kol to Marcel: "We're not gonna get out of here." |-|Webclip= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x11 Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals 2x11 Extended Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals - Brotherhood of the Damned Clip The Originals 2x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Brotherhood of the Damned" The Originals 2x11 - Producers' preview Pictures |-|Promotional= BoD01.JPG BoD02.JPG BoD03.JPG Davina-claire.jpg Klaus-and-davina.jpg Jackson-in-211.jpg The-originals-03.jpg The-originals-01 612x381.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-02.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-03.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-05.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-06.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-07.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-08.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-09.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-10.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-11.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-12.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-13.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-14.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-15.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-16.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-17.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-18.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-19.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals211-0018Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0024Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0040Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0047Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0054.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0056Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0067Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0075Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0116KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0117Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0131Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0134Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0144JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0146Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0147JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0160Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0176MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0183Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0198Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0199Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0209JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0216Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0224Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0230Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0239Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0271MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0305Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0331Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0335.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0337Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0341Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0343JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0346Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0356KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0402Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0417Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0456Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0464Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0491ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0508Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0509Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0627Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0631ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0643Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0645JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0658Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0664MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0668Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0672JoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0681Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0685Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0707Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0763HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0782Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0816Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0818Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0820Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0822Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0835Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0838CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0852Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0903Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0920ElijahKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0965Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0968Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0981JosjGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0984Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0985Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1001Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1004Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1035Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1036Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1043MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1057Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1059.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1063Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1123Klaus-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1126Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1132Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1134Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1151JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1205Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1211Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1229.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1234Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1250Klausdavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1253Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1309Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1320Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1321Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1364KalebJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1366Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1367Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1376Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1380Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1408HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1425HayleyJacksonMary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1450Mary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1485Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1496Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1509KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1635Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1640Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1684Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1690HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1702Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1724HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1728Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1733Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1745Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1749Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1776Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1785Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1791Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1793Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1869JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1887JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1907Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1988Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2016Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2063Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2119KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2124Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2125Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2126ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2128Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2138Davina-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2143Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2146Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2166Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2173Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2180Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2214.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2219Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2227.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2237MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2247KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2250Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2253Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2257Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2277Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2283Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2308MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2316Marcel-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2319Gia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2327MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2361Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2363CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2370ElijahCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2398Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2415KlausAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2433Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2444Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2454Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2456Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2474Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2479.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2481Klaus.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= The-originals-02.jpg A7E1aGVIXpg.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters